Based on a Dream
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: This fan fic is litterally based ona dream I had. Some things are no where near liek the game, and it explains why. I don't really know a good summary for it, so please read and review! If you liked all my other fan fics, you might like this one.


Based on a Dream 

By Riku54

This story is literally based off of a dream I had. I don't really have some things right considering I can't remember it, but like you'd know that. But I do know that I've never played Final Fantasy VII in my life, and I would have if my brother hadn't broken our Playstation 2 so now it doesn't play DVDs or Playstation games, only Playstation2, I don't know why. I think he looked at it, but that's my opinion. I have, though, seen the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children movie and so I know a little bit about it. And I use the internet to look up a few things. Most of this though, is just what I was dreaming so my mind made it up. Okay, I'll admit this: it was a dream up to the part where Bandit finds something in the sand, then I woke up and had to go to church. I do not really know the main characters name, because I saw in her vision. While she was talking to Zack, I remember bits and pieces of it. Then from there on out, I remember everything else. Like Trisha, some guy that never had a name, Cloud, and some guy that never had a name. If you like this story, please review, but please do not give flames. If I screwed up, I screwed up. I just liked the dream a lot, but I really REALLY did not like the part where I swear that I was drowning. I mean I woke up after I fell underwater and dreamt I was dying. Then I went back to sleep, and surprisingly, my mind took up on the same character, and I found myself looking down on a girl with black hair floating in the ocean, looking dead. I do not have black hair, I have blonde hair and like to wear black-not like a gothic person either! So that's all you really need to know. Have any questions as to what the plot is for this, post it in a review, or PM me, please. NO FLAMES!

Chapter One 

Alakia stood on the slick ice with her thick black leather suit on, looking at her crew members. They were working on some project that had to do with gathering large chucks of ice for some secret thing that Alakia didn't really know anything about. She was the top commander of her crew, and she just watched them. Alakia never really knew the plans for anything, but she was treated with great respect most of the time.

A near by crew member, Caleb, was about to drill into the ice when there was a rumble in the ice. Alakia spun around to look at the giant ocean in front of her and gasped as the ice began to crack. A thin, twirling crack covered the ice around her. Pieces of the three foot thick ice broke off and floated off in the aggressive waves. Alakia stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

A crack of ice surrounded her and before Alakia knew what was happening, she found herself falling into the icy water. She screamed for help as the waves crashed over her head and drug her away from her crew. Once Caleb had realized what had happened, he was too late. Alakia was already to far out to do anything. "The ocean will carry you Alakia!" Caleb called out to her before Alakia was flung underwater.

She was freezing and trying to swim the best she could to stay above water. What seemed like hours, Alakia suddenly became aware that the water wasn't as cold, if anything, it had a warmth in it. She felt tired and wanted to give up and drown. The warmth gave her nothing because Alakia's blood already felt like led, trying to drag her down to the bottom.

She didn't know how the water temperature had changed so fast, but she noticed that she was far away from her crew. Suddenly she felt something swim past her. Alakia gasped and started to swim away. When she made the first stroke, her muscles locked from exhaustion and numbness.

Alakia found herself underwater. She sunk, the thing swimming past her again. She shut her eyes tight as she sunk…sunk into darkness. She felt herself going numb and finally, her body shut down.

Alakia's eyes opened, she gasped for air and found that she could breath. She sat up at once and looked around her, breathing heavily. She was under some sort of shelter, a woven blanket lay across her. Sand surrounded her and she was confused greatly. She remembered being swept away, into the ocean, and a shark had swept past her, and then…she thought she had drowned, but here she was! Breathing and full of life.

"Whoa, take it easy. You're alright." A woman's voice drifted into Alakia's ears and she turned her head to see a woman with dark red hair falling to her shoulders. She wore a black suite.

"Wh-where am I? How am I alive?" Alakia breathed, taking in the place. There was a small camp like place outside. There were four people walking around, all of them seemed bored.

"No need to worry about that, dear. We found you floating in the ocean about a mile off shore." the woman answered politely.

"But I should be dead…"

"And we're glad you're not." came a rough voice. "You should consider yourself lucky. It was Zack who spotted you."

Alakia saw a man walk in. He had short blonde hair and had on a white suit. "This is Rufus ShinRa, oh and I am Karlesc."

Alakia nodded, saying, "I am Alakia. But…um…why are you in a camp here?"

"We are here only for training Soldiers, it is a great spot." Rufus ShinRa answered calmly.

Alakia nodded, not sure what a Soldier was. She tried to stand, and despite her condition of nearly drowning, Alakia felt fine. "Um…how long have I been out?"

"Up to five days." Karlesc responded, handing her a bottle of water. "You might want a drink. It'll help. When we first found you and took you aboard our ship, you were delirious and half-dead. You took in a lot of sea-water apparently."

Alakia nodded and drank some of the liquid, not quiet sure what it was. Whatever it was, it gave her some strength and cleared her mind a bit. She suddenly felt hunger clawing at her stomach, but she did not ask them for anything. Alakia suddenly felt as if she was a burden, but she still couldn't help asking Rufus, "Um…what's a Soldier?"

"Wow, I never would have guessed to hear that question. That salt water must have gotten to you." Rufus chuckled. Alakia couldn't help but glare at him. She was not used to someone acting like that to her, she had never heard of a soldier being trained on an island. Unless…

"Wait, do you mean like the soldiers in the air force and army? Because it really doesn't sound that way." she asked Rufus suddenly.

"Air force? No! I mean the ones that guard my company, sure there are some wars, but we have the power source of all the cities coming from the Planet." Rufus respond hastily. Alakia blinked, dumbfounded. Where the heck was she? She knew for certain now that she was not on Earth in Alaska at the polar caps. "You want to join the Soldiers in training Alakia? You'd make a great addition if you know how to use a sword."

"Course I know how to use a sword!" Alakia snapped and then straightened up, "I guess I could for a while…"

"Okay then…" Rufus responded, walking over to where a desk was. He took something out of it and walked over to Alakia. She didn't know what it was. The next thing she knew, Alakia woke up to dawn. She groaned and sat up, putting her head on her forehead. What had happened? She looked around and saw that the camp hadn't been a dream.

She stood up, noticing that she was not in the same little shelter as she had been in yesterday. Today she was in a sleeping bag…in the sand. She groaned again and stood up just as Karlesc came up to her and handed her a suit that looked like what everyone else was wearing. "Go put it on. You can change over there." Karlesc pointed to a shabby looking shack.

Alakia groaned and muttered, "What is this, Survival Class all over again?" before walking over to the shack and changed.

When she came out, the clothes actually felt comfortable. And the fact that's she matched with everyone else except for ShinRa. Alakia noticed that a man was standing in the ocean's water, watching the sunrise. He had black, spiky hair that went downward, not up. She blinked and walked up to Alakia, "Who's that?" she asked her.

"That's Zack, the man who found you." Karlesc responded.

Alakia nodded, "Oh, well I'd better go thank him."

She left Karlesc to go on with her job and went up to Zack. She stood beside him and looked up at him, unsure of what to say. A simple 'thanks' didn't sound right to her. She also felt rather shy around new people. After all, she was only seventeen, rather young to be commander of a large crew that was working for the government. "Um…Zack, thanks for saving me…and…um…uhh…" she couldn't say anything else. She didn't know what to say.

Zack turned to look at her and blinked, smiling, "You're welcome."

Alakia sighed, "Sorry I can't offer anymore." Then she muttered to herself, "Working for the damn government as a commander of something really doesn't help my speaking…"

Zack, who seemed to hear her, asked, "Government? You're a commander for something of a government?"

Alakia almost laughed, Zack sounded rather confused, "Um…yeah. I work-well worked- for the government of the U.S and was up in Alaska when I suddenly was-" Alakia cut off and looked up at Zack. He looked lost.

"Lemmie guess, you have no idea what I'm talking about, right?"

Zack nodded, "Nope, nothin'…uh…Commander."

Alakia blinked and then started laughing. She could tell Zack was trying to be funny.

* * *

If you liked it please review. I know this is nothing like a game or nothing, but this is a fanfic so it doesn't really matter. 


End file.
